Clash of Jinchuriki
by Kurai no Tsuki
Summary: With Orochimaru gone Naruto and Sasuke can retake the chunin exam. Unfortunately new foes await bringing with them another plot. No pairings yet.on hold


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else Id be well.. in Japan I guess?

"bla bla" speech

"_bla bla" thoughts/flashbacks_

"**bla bla" demons**

Clash of Jinchuriki

Naruto woke up this morning like he did every other. He got up, sleepily drank a glass of nearly undrinkable milk and ate his morning meal…ramen. He then proceeded to take a shower and get changed into his normal orange and black attire. Suddenly he remembered what was happening today.

"OHHH CRRRAAAAAAAAPPPP!!!! THE CHUNNIN EXAMS!!!!", yelled konoha's

loudest citizen.

He then proceeded to run all the way to the building where he was to take the first part of the exam. Once there he met his teammate.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, you ready to get started with it?"

"Yea…I can't believe its already been four years since the last chunnin exam."

"Well we should be thankful that Orochimaru wont be back this time!"

"…Yea…"

"Oh don't look so depressed Sasuke its over" said a voice to their right.

Naruto then proceeded to turn and yell to their chronicly late teacher.

"Now, now calm down Naruto, you don't want to use up all of your…"

Kakashi suddenly stopped and looked to his right.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong?", asked Naruto.

"look", was his only reply.

To their right was a team of gennin's from the village hidden in the moonlight. The first was a boy wearing long baggy black pants and midnight blue shirt with a katana at his side and his forehead protector (it has the symbol of a full moon surrounded by an aura) on the side of his katana sheath. He had very slightly tanned skin and golden eyes.

"Hey Sato-kun looks like we have company!", said a grinning girl at his right.

She had short dark-red hair and had a black skirt with a black sleeveless shirt. On her shirt was a red line going the long of her side. She had a long tanto to her side and many kunai on her belt. Her forehead protector was on her neck. Her eyes were dark-green and her skin was pale.

"Yea we do, they don't look like much do they Susari-chan!", replied Sato.

"Well the blond one doesn't but the other could be a match…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!!!!???, yelled Naruto.

"I said you look weak!, sighed Susari.

"I could take you down in a matter of seconds prick", added Sato.

"WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT THEN!!"

"I WILL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!"

"…C'mon lets go…",said the boy standing behind them in a nervous voice.

He was wearing an open hooded white coat revealing a black shirt underneath. He also had a pair of white pants (like kakashi's except white).He has two kunai on each side. His hair was white and long but kept out of his eyes by his forehead protector. His eyes were purple and slitted. His skin was also very pale.

"Oh…sorry about that Kuro...", said Sato

"Lets go…"added Susari.

And with that they left, leaving Naruto and Sasuke speechless.

"Not to ruin the mood or anything but…you've got to go meet your teammate before heading to the examination room.", said the lazy jounin.

"Why isn't it Sakura, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto

"Because she passed it dobe…"Said Sasuke.

"Oh..so who is it?"

"Me"

The two members of team seven turned to find themselves face to face with…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Masaru-Sensei you wanted to see us…"

"yes I did… Susari, Sato… I have a mission for you…"

"What is it Sensei?"

"In the third part of the chunnin exam you are to kill both Sasuke Uchiha and….."

"What about Uzumaki!?"

"Well.."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Gaara..I mean _Kazekage_, why the hell are we going to konoha" asked kankuro sarcastically.

"…"

"Because I'm an examiner for the third part of the Chunnin exam", answered Temari.

"But why do we have to tag along, I mean you're a big kid now so you can ha…."

Kankuro was then hit behind the head by his sister's fan.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWW"

"Does that answer your question", growled the blond.

"yes", whined the puppet master nursing his bruised head.

"I must say I am surprised your coming along Gaara", said Temari.

"…"

"God damn it…", Mumbled Temari.

_"I have a feeling something's gone wrong as though Darkness is surrounding Konoha.. I know something isn't right…but what..?", thought Gaara._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sakura was late. Very late. She had to go see Tsunade for her daily training and not only that, she also wanted to go see Naruto and Sasuke before they started the chuunin exam!

Once she got to the hokage tower she ran passed Shizune without even saying hello.

"Hello Sa…Sakura?"

The cherry blossom only had two flours left before the hokage's room. She bursted through the door yelling:

"IM SORRY TSUNADE-SAMA I DIDN'T GET TO SLEEP TILL AT LEAST THREE LAST NIGHT!!!"

"Sakura…don't yell, you remind me to much of that blond headed knucklehead…"

"Sorry, but can we start the training.. I want to meet Sasuke-kun and Naruto before it's too late"

"You can have the morning off, besides I have an important meeting with someone."

"Who?"

"The Tsukikage who's coming to our village for the exams."

"This sounds a lot like the time the Kazekage came to our village and…well you know…

"Sakura, the Tsukikage is a kind man and would never do anything to hurt anyone unless its to protect his village."

"I guess your right Tsunade-Sama, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's all right, by the way you should hurry if you want to catch your teammates!"

"Hai!"

The Hokage watched as her student left and then , as she was about to take out her hidden sake, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Tsunade with a grim expression on her face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"…"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"your…"

"YOUR OUR TEAMMATE!!??"

"YEA NARUTO-NEE-SAN ISNT IT GREAT!!", came the reply from Konohamaru," "Ebisu-Sensei said I'm ready for the exam!!"

"This kid is our teammate…I can see why the dobe is pissed. Will we even make it through the forest of death?"

"Well all let you go to the room up ahead so good lu.." Said Kakashi till he was cut off by a yell.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!"

Sasuke was almost thrown to the floor by his pink-haired teammate. Unfortunately for him he was stuck in a strangle-hold hug and could hardly move let alone breathe.

"Sakura…your choking him", said the lazy Jounin.

"Wha… Oh sorry about that Sasuke-kun!"

"Its fine.."

"Hey Sakura-chan did you come to encourage me?"

"Not you Naruto!", replied Sakura as she hit Naruto behind the head.

"IITTTAAAÌÌÌÌÌ!!!"

"Hey boss can we get going now?"

"YEA!! LETS GO SO I CAN BECOME A CHUUNIN, BELIEVE IT!"

"See ya later Sakura-chan!!"

And with that they were off. The Cherry blossom turned to her perverted sensei.

"Do you think they'll be okay Kakashi-sensei?"

"twice…"

"What?"

"I've been cut off twice in one day... Can I ever finish my sente…"

"Well see ya later!"

"sigh.. at least you're here Icha Icha Paradise!" (perverted giggles)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Temari entered the gates of konoha with her brothers and decided that she would go bring the sand gennin to the examination zone. On their way she saw that konoha had a new market area. As much as she wanted to shop for a little while she had to bring these gennin to the class room. It took her about twenty minutes to do so. Afterwards she went on a little shopping spree. She was so captivated by the market that she didn't notice the man in front of her…until she bumped into him… When she looked up to apologize she went wide-eyed. She also had an evil smile that would make some men run in fear.

"Hello there you lazy-ass, wanna go shopping?"

"How troublesome…"

Tsunade stared in disbelief at the Tsukikage who was standing in front of her.

"Hello Hokage-Sama."

"Good morning..I must say you look different from last time I saw you."

"People change.", was the Tsukikage's reply.

The last time she had seen him was two years ago. He was a good-looking man in his fourties at the time but now…He was wearing a black Kage's hat that completely shadowed his face. It looked completely worn out and tired looking as though he was sick(like Hayate). He was wearing a black robe-shirt with black pants. He also had a white robe overtop. One arm was completely covered by a onyx armor. He had a large katana sheathed into his belt. His most distinctive feature were his bright silver eyes.

"They do but you look like a completely different person."

"Yes well are you suggesting I should be the nice guy I used to be, the Kage seeking peace. Well those days are gone! I used to be that way but I saw the error in my ways."

"Error?"

"Ha! Did you know that the village hidden in the mountains, our allies, killed a team of our jounin that were on a peacekeeping mission last year?, said the Tsukikage venomously.

"What did you do after?"

"We killed them. Every last one."

"WHAT!?"

"Hehehehe…Yamahagakure doesn't exist anymore…"

"I…see.."

"Well enough with that", he said with a small sympathetic smile, "You don't have to worry about it we're friends so there is no need to worry about anything like that."

"Right…uhm…Oh you will be staying in the house next to the stadium."

"Arigato, I'll be off now… Don't drink too much."

"Hahaha"

As he walked out of her office a smile crept on to his face.

_"That's right… friends, but…for how long…"_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Susari, Sato and Kuro were waiting in the class with many other gennin. Kuro was thinking back to when they received their mission….

_(flashback)_

_"Masaru-Sensei, why do we have to kill them?", asked Susari._

_"Think about it, it'll ensure that do not break the treaty.", Replied their Sensei._

_"How", asked Sato._

_"They will lose the last Uchiha and the Sarutobi heir, two of their most powerful shinobi"._

_"But wont they declare war for sure then?"_

_"No, people die all the time in these exams."_

_"Okay…but what about the blond haired kid?"_

_"I'll handle him…", said Kuro softly._

_"Okay, the Tsukikage actually requested that."_

_"What!? Why??" yelled Sato._

_"I'm not sure…"replied their teacher._

_"Damn it why do you always get the secret assignment", yelled Sato._

_"Its not my fault…"_

_"Tsch" grumbled the hot headed student as he left the room._

_"Well, I'm off…I hear they have the new edition of Icha Icha paradise here!", said the now-revealed-to-be-a-pervert sensei._

_Susari looked at Kuro and saw a deep loneliness in his purple eyes. She went and sat beside him._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yea…"_

_"I know Sato can be annoying but don't let it get to you okay"_

_"…"_

_"well…I'm gonna go now! See ya!", she said as she left her teammate alone._

_She also missed his now Dark eyes which had turned deep purple-red. He lifted his head to reveal a maniacal grin._

_"**Soon we shall fight Kyuubi…"**_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well That's the first chapter I hope you all enjoy it! It's my first fic but I'm hoping it's not too bad. I haven't really thought about pairings yet and if I do well I'm not sure when I'll put them. Feel free to give me ideas! R&R. There will be some action next chapter!


End file.
